dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Frieza
Freeza (フリーザ, Furīza), is a fictional villain in Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball (US only: Dragon Ball Z) manga and the anime Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He is voiced by Ryūsei Nakao in the original Japanese and in English by Pauline Newstone (of the Ocean Group) and FUNimation's Linda Chambers-Young in all succeeding movies, video games, and episodes (including a redub of the character's initial appearance). In the series, Freeza is the leader of an empire which spans at least seventy-nine planets. While titled "King", it is never directly stated what role his father played, if any, in his "empire". Freeza is accompanied by his henchmen Zarbon and Dodoria at all times, the two most powerful warriors in his entire army. The Ginyu Special Corps. are mightier still (with one exception), but they act as mercenaries, and are not officially aligned with Freeza's military. In the animated features produced by studio Toei, Freeza has a brother named Coola and in Toriyama's self-parody, Neko Majin Z, Freeza has a son named Kurīza. He also appears in the Japenese version of Dragonball Z Budokai 2 Freeza is unable to sense power levels (ki) as the more-potent Earth-based fighters and later Vegeta are, and thus must make use of a scouter or his own eyes to find unseen opponents. However, in all other ways he is shown to be exceptionally powerful; indeed, he is called the most powerful being in the universe by North Kaiō, one of the four lords of the Dragonball galaxy. He masks his sadism with mock cordiality, addressing his victims in polite tones even as he kills and dismembers them. Only through his curt laugh and rage when pushed beyond the breaking point does Freeza drop the facade and reveal his true boorish nature. Although not much is known about his race in general, Freeza can survive excessively brutal injuries and in the vacuum of space for an extended period of time. For all his immense brawn and clout (his fighting strength in his weakest state is 530,000; more than four times greater than his most powerful mercenary, Captain Ginyu), Freeza is also intensely paranoid. Zarbon originally advised Freeza to eliminate the entire Saiyan population in order to avoid the risk of the Saiyans becoming stronger. It is this paranoia that inspired him to kill off all possible threats (such as the Saiyans), be they a person or an entire race. Name pun and debate Freeza's name is a pun on all things relating to the cold, with family members introduced later following his example. As his name ends in a short "a" vowel (rather than the long "ā''" which usually signifies "er" in kana spellings on English words), the character's name is typically spelled with an "a" at the end (as opposed to "Freezer"). However, during FUNimation's dubbing of ''Dragon Ball Z, the English writers went with the spelling of "Freeza". This has led to some conjecture over the "true" spelling of his name: U.S. released video games and the English dub use "Freeza"; "Freeza" is in use for the Japanese language subtitles and VIZ Media's translation of the original manga. Appearance Freeza is generally understated, his design an amalgamation of what Toriyama thought monsters to look like as a child. In his weakest form, Freeza is a relatively short humanoid, albeit with a large chestnut-shaped skull with two horns. He also has a tail with a spiked end, as well as having three talon-like toes. He wears the same upper-body armor that many of his subordinates (including the Saiyans) are shown to wear, and while traveling, often gives the appearance of weakness by exclusively using his hoverchair for transportation, leaving his henchmen to do his "dirty work". Over time, his power became so great that his body could not comfortably contain it, and a series of physical transformations were developed that limit his actual strength. While other beings in Dragon Ball Z transform to increase their power, Freeza transforms to control and contain it. His true form is his fourth form, with each of his other transformations meant to restrict his power and conceal it from his enemies. Freeza even says upon transforming to his second state that he has a harder time controlling himself and his power due to the immensity of his current strength. While changing shape from his "first-form", each alteration builds on the previous. In all, Freeza demonstrated four transformed states, each with increasing power (some larger than others and each resulting in different physical attributes). His second form, which is similar to the first, except much taller and more "brutish", is claimed to have nearly double its power. He also grows longer horns, which now instead of protruding sideways from his skull curve sharply upwards into near right angles. While in this new body Freeza bears a great likeness to his father King Cold, though not as huge in stature. Freeza's third form is again more brutish, with an extremely elongated skull. His facial features contort and change, with his nose melding into his mouth to form a crude beak. His original horns recede, and more now erupt in pairs along the length of his head. He walks and stands with a slight hunch, as if the strain of supporting his head was too much for even Freeza's own body to bear. Once fully transformed, Freeza shares some visual acuity with xenomorphs from the Alien series, particularly in skull structure. Instead of increasing further into larger and more grotesque forms, in his final form Freeza instead regresses to the height and build of his original, without the horns and with a more streamlined physique. The pinkish lines of color and stripes present on Freeza before completely disappear; his body is now a pure purple and white. Despite being his predominant form, he is also able to attain 100% power, greatly increasing his muscle mass. At 100% this is literally the peak of Freeza's potential and the maximum amount of power his body can output; his muscle mass becomes engorged compared to his previously sleek frame. However, due to the strain on his body he can not fight at full capacity for long, slowly weakening whether he is dealing or receiving damage. Physically ruined while caught in Planet Namek's explosion after his defeat, what remained of the still-living Freeza was salvaged and rebuilt with cybernetic enhancements by scientists under the order of King Cold. The whole of the lower half of his body and right side of his face are replaced, with scarring and metal accoutrements covering what little was left of his organic self. These enhancements allowed him to exceed the limits of power imposed by his fully organic form. Special abilities Bukujutsu :Like almost all Dragon Ball Z characters, Freeza is able to fly through use of his ki. Death Ball :An attack used by Freeza. A spark of ki lights on the index finger, and once enough energy is gathered this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. When ready, this "Death Ball" is thrown towards the target. Typically this attack is used to destroy planets or as a last-ditch effort to kill an opponent. ::* Freeza used this technique to destroy Planet Vegeta and planned to detonate Planet Namek the same way, only to be caught in Goku's Genki Dama. ::* Freeza employs it one last time on Earth, but this blast was stopped effortlessly by Future Trunks. :The attack used to destroy Planet Namek was different in size, shape, and color, making it not a "true" Death Ball in the classic sense. The name of this attack is actually not given anywhere in the anime nor manga but originates from the various Dragon Ball Z games. Daichiretsuzan ("Great Earth Cutting Row") :A powerful, very long and invisible blade-like energy beam Freeza creates with two of his fingers; it can slice through anything, as stated by Freeza. While it is not named in the English dub of the anime, the name given during the Budokai game series is Death Wave. Freeza Beam :Freeza's favored killing technique. He extends his right arm and fires a small, bullet-like beam of ki from his index finger, which barrels down and pierces through an opponent. Able to be fired exceedingly quickly while maintaining precise aim. Freeza murders both Dende and Vegeta in this fashion, also heavily wounding Piccolo. Called Death Beam in the U.S. releases of recent Dragon Ball Z video games. Hokaku Kon Dan ("Imprisonment Ball") :Freeza was only seen to use this once in the series on Goku. He imprisons his opponent in a ball impenetrable touch-sensitive ki. Freeza can touch this field of ki, but if any other objects come in contact with it, it creates a massive explosion. Kousengan :Precise laser-like beam shot from the eyes. Mild potency, but fast and able to nullify lesser attacks and small projectiles, as well as destroy weaker opponents and obstacles. Used by Freeza to enter the hut of the Namek elder Saichourou]] while seeking the Dragon Balls and in battle with Goku. Psychokinesis :Freeza can lift or move large objects through the air with his mind. Tsuibi Kienzan ("Homing Energy Circle Razor") :Similar to the normal Kienzan (most commonly used by Kuririn), Freeza's is faster, a different color (purple), and it's movements can be directly controlled. Freeza creates two of these to hound Goku until he's sliced in half by his own attack. Called the Energy Disc or "Destructo Disc" in the English version and Freeza Cutter in Super Dragon Ball Z. Transformation (Henshin) :This is Freeza's ability to morph himself from a weaker state to a more powerful one. These transformations were originally a containment of his true power, with his actual form being what's commonly referred to as "final". In all Freeza demonstrated three transformations and four altered states, overlooking his bulk at 100% power and cyborg augmentation. Category:Villain Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly